


Possession

by iCe (iCeDreams)



Series: Control [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCeDreams/pseuds/iCe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai asks Zuko if they could try something new. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** : Ho hum... what to say about this uh hum post season 3. An attempt at writing threesome, but then NOT. Oh, and a little bit of crossdressing. I think this falls under... PWP.
> 
> This was written for the pure smut factor (because I haven't written Maiko smut in a while, which was one of the reasons for my fic writing). Otherwise, we'll have a plot going.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Avatar: The Last Airbender sprouted from the brilliant minds of Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, and is owned by Nickelodeon. I'm borrowing Mai and Zuko for a while. I promise I'll return them with just bare minimum embarassment and good times. No one was harmed irrevocably when making this fic

"You want to **experiment**?" Zuko choked on the word. "Um, what exactly have we been doing all these years Mai? Because I'm pretty sure it's not conventional."

She laughed. She had the gall to laugh. His ears grew red but he waited it out. She was bound to explain it to him sooner or later. She was the one who brought it up. "Well, I was thinking before we get me pregnant we should bring someone in to play in the bedroom. You know before we have to worry about someone else."

"You want a threesome?" He really wasn't following the conversation very well. "When are we planning to get pregnant anyway?"

They hadn't been doing anything that would test each other's limits. They were creative, and they were adventurous, but they hadn't reached the point that someone walks in looks at them and screams bloody murder. Okay, maybe except the bloodplay. And there was usually no sex involved there.

"I've been using the saffron herbal soup that the Imperial Physician doles out to me and sometimes the sponges. But I'm pretty sure we want children before I'm thirty," she raised her eyebrow. He nodded. They were going to get pressured sooner or later. More sooner than later. They've been enjoying each other for a little over five years. "So I thought it'd be fun. I mean I've never been with anyone, and well, you wandered the world you know. I want adventure."

He tried to prevent the pout. She caressed his cheek. "So you want this because you've never had anyone but **me**? I've never been with anyone but **you**!"

"I just want to try it once. I know I love you, and I'm pretty sure you're crazy about me, so it's just like bringing a toy to the scene." She smiled. Zuko breathed in. He thought his head might have exploded after she said pregnant. "I would have done it without your permission, except that **I** don't know anybody other than court ladies and I wasn't sure you wouldn't use your safe word on me and come screaming out of the room."

He hasn't used his safe word during sex yet. But there were going to be firsts. He swallowed. Mai has asked a lot of things during their time together. He refused some. He'd adamantly refused branding her. He just couldn't. He might have broken irreparably if she'd pursued it. But she sensed it, and she'd managed to change it. He settled against her, on the wide bed that he owned, but she slept in more often than not. What was the use of the Fire Lord's suites if the Fire Lady had her own?

"If we do go through with this, who were you planning on?" Zuko asked, curious.

She smiled, and then shrugged as she rubbed her palm against his shoulder. He didn't know if she knew how that much maddened him beyond thinking. "We could have Song or Jin, they both loved you oodles." He didn't comment. He sensed that if he chose either one she'd bring that ostrich-horse crop into the scene. Just hearing the word oodles on her tongue sent shivers down his spine.

"Sokka would be a good choice. He adores you. The only other person who worships you more is Aang." It was a good thing he was on her lap, lying down. He might have died. On the spot. He tried desperately to resume breathing again. "Ty Lee would be all right, but I'm not sure I want to share you with her. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to invite Azula to play. You treat Toph like a sister, so she's definitely out. And **I'm** pretty sure I'm going to kill Katara if she comes near our bed. I might unintentionally shave something irreplaceable."

"Katara?" Zuko asked, puzzled. He didn't understand why she had issues with Katara.

"Well, we could ask her to play, Zuko, but if she's going to balk at the knives and the blood, she's not going to be much use to us." She sighed and leaned over, then blew her bangs in a frustrated huff. "And frankly people keep whispering you had something between the two of you. I always thought that if you really want people to shut up about gossip then we should feed them a better tidbit."

He spluttered because he didn't have an appropriate answer that she wouldn't take as defensiveness. He couldn't even begin to bend the ways that she had dissected the entire thing **wrong**. Especially since she had dissected some of it right. When he was jealous, Mai was annoyed. When **she** was jealous, she had the right to be. Damnit. Fine. He wasn't touching the topic.

"Maybe we should just buy one of those pleasure seekers for the night," she suggested finally.

That seemed to be the best suggestion she had of the lot. He groaned. He was going to end up agreeing to this stunt. He could feel it. "Tell me again why I'm going to allow this?" his voice was pained.

She leaned down and whispered, "Because I'd love to see you up against the wall, taking someone else, screaming from pleasure and then looking back at me and saying, giving a look that screams: _you may touch this body, but I belong to **Mai**_." She licked his ear for emphasis.

Oh Agni. Mai had ownership issues. She wanted him. Against the wall. With someone else. Just so she could say she owned him. He should have given her a collar for their wedding. It would have settled better than that wide tattoo. And he actually painfully liked the idea of what she painted. Mai and her **ideas**.

"And I want you to get me heated up like you do in one of your turns, holding me back and letting me sit one out as you play with our new friend and just make me jealous of the fact that you have this new plaything." She raked her nails against his arms. He didn't know if he was uncomfortable with referring to this mysterious third partner as a plaything or not, but he knew he was getting turned on regardless. "And then you take him."

He was burning. Mai had brought her hand under his robes and was stroking his chest idly, and he couldn't move, because he was caught with the story and her breath was warm against his skin. He was painfully aware that his head was on her lap, but she wasn't doing anything but trailing soothing circles against his chest. She scratched the sensitive edges of his scar and he groaned. "And after he spends again, you hold your hand out to me, because you own this slave, and you want to share with your lady and you want to take turns with the knives, but not the mosaic ones, because they're only meant for the Fire Lord's skin. But you want to hit him with the broad end of your Dao blades.

"And you learn how to hold it against the skin, because that's how you love it so, and finally he is exhausted, and has been well pleasured and well cared for. We will dismiss him with a good deal of money, and a lot of fond memories." Her nails suddenly scraped his chest. He wanted to move, but she was holding him down, and he couldn't think with her shifting her hand through his hair. "And then, because you haven't peaked yet — and I'll be displeased if you have, even if he was just a toy — we'll bring each other painfully slow."

The room's lights were shining brighter. Mai had the pleased smug expression on her face when she knew that she had just made him incredibly aroused. He tried to get hold of the conversation again; otherwise he was going to be useless to Mai. "Back up, you want a him?"

She huffed. Pulling her hand out slowly from his shirt, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder languidly. "I'd be terribly jealous of a **her**. I'm secure enough in your love, Zuko, but honestly, I don't think I'll be able to let any female into our bed. I'm more territorial that way."

"And you don't think I'll have issues with this," he pointed out. His throat was trying to swallow, but he realized his mouth had suddenly become dry. He settled for another breath instead. No, the room hadn't stopped spinning.

"Fire Lord, you **know** that I would never love anyone more than I do you. So there are no jealousy issues. Besides, though the courtesans have a very good contraceptive program, we don't want any accidents." Mai pat his face absently. Zuko suspected she was going for reassurance, but he knew that a touch from her right now, was doing nothing remotely soothing. "I'm also secure enough in your masculinity not to care if we play with a male."

Zuko growled as he pulled her down against him. Surprised, she fell on her back and he managed to maneuver her underneath him. "Let's see how possessive of you I can be." It was times like these that Zuko reminded her that he was stronger than her. That he was male, and he could subdue her. That it doesn't mean that he's mostly submissive to her that he couldn't do so after five years of being together.

Mai gave him a challenge with that small rare smile. "Yes, Fire Lord. Let's see how possessive you really are."

Another not-quite-human growl escaped his lips as he pushed her down the bed restraining her. He pulled her clothes frantically while he was still mostly clothed, tossing them aside. She didn't lose the cheeky grin.

He wasn't angry — not quite, but she'd triggered something that she rarely saw in her Fire Lord. When he thrust into her, she felt that emotion, as surely as if he agreed to her brand. She arched her back in welcome, trying to force him deeper, even though it burned slightly without foreplay. But their conversation had affected them both enough not to care. She wanted it desperately enough, and it felt good, to mix a little pain in. He was breathing harshly, and he was giving it to her roughly, but the smile didn't leave her face. He wasn't going to kiss her. It wasn't tender sex tonight.

But even though he was rough, and it was hard, he was **slow** , and Mai wanted it fast and dirty. She brought her legs up to clamp around his hips, to push her feet against his back. She clasped his robes and pulled him closer, to urge him to move faster, to take her the way she needed him to, the bastard **stopped** moving. She hadn't quite understood what was happening until he leaned forward and pressed her down the sheets as a whine escaped from her.

Mai tried to move her hips, but he'd clamped her down securely on the bed, his hands warm against her hips. Trapped between painful arousal and cresting release. He had moved so still, but his hand was dragging slowly against her chest, driving her slowly insane while he was hot, inside of her and filling her without thrusting.

"Ask for it, Mai," he whispered roughly. "If you can ask for a bleeding experiment, you can damned ask for **this**."

Her mouth had slacked open from want and she was already down to incoherent words and he wanted her to formulate a **sentence**. "Please, Fire Lord," she gasped, because she could do nothing else. Even though she knew she might win a staring match with him, it would bring her down from the needy edge, and she wanted to go over it, not stop it. There was the bright white light of want behind her eyelids that was moving her. "Let me come."

He looked her in the eye. "No." But he moved in that maddening hard pace that set her on the edge while they both stared each other. She gasped because he filled her so completely.

She managed a glare as he rolled his hips. She hadn't expected that answer from him. "I will make you spend yourself so hard against me that you'll forget who the Fire Lord **is**." She gripped him hard hoping it will leave a bruise. Then he smiled. She tugged at his hair to bring him closer. But instead of kissing her he bit her hard on the collarbone. She moaned at the knife-edged pleasure it sent through her core. And then he began stroking her — like a well loved pet, licking the places his hands managed to find.

He trailed his fingertips across her chest while his mouth was leaving bruises on her shoulders. He teased her briefly where they joined, which earned him a gasp and a shudder. A slim hand moved against her back, which played against her spine and her tailbone all the while giving her measured thrusts.

It wasn't enough. It wasn't nearly enough.

Her one true frustration was that, even though she begged, he wouldn't move faster. He gave her pleasure, but doubly he fed her frustration. Her fingers were clenching and unclenching on his nape, digging against his neck, to try to guide him to where she needed him. But he wouldn't give her what she wanted. And no matter how she moved, she just couldn't find that one place that one direction that would give her **more**.

She writhed against him, uncomfortably hot. Her body slicked with sweat, wanting that final release that he was pushing her towards but holding her back from. She was close, and she could almost sob for the want of it, because he wouldn't give her a **yes**. She was sweat slicked because though she ached for release, he wouldn't give it, and there was only movement and skin and him. The pleasure was exquisite.

It was torture, this need. Moving to meet him but to be guided by his hands to slow. To be on the precipice for so long, was stealing her voice, leaving her empty. She was incoherent as Zuko moves, spreading his heat in her, through her. It was fever, and she was delirious. He drove harder, and she felt it in her spine. They talked without words, he was demanding something from her, but she wasn't quite ready for it yet. They could wait it out, see which would be the first to break.

He was trembling too. What he forced on her, he was imposing on himself. She saw the struggle through the light sheen of his sweat and the clench of his thigh against hers.

But she was desperate for the feel of all of him. She wanted him spent and she wanted to touch him **more** , but he was holding himself from her while she gave everything. And he waited patiently, painfully for her. He starts to lose the measured pace, and Mai tries to bring her hands, desperate for that final edge, but Zuko growled menacingly and stopped moving again.

She learned her lesson. She fisted the sheets instead and a pitiful whine escaped from her throat. Though the pace was madness, his stillness was worse. He moved again, rewarding her for following his direction.

She thought she could last, but in the end, she broke, "Oh, Agni, please, please—" she groaned as she moved her head from side to side, opening and closing her hands against the bed, wanting to feel him through his robes, trying to make him move. "Oh, fuck, oh — Zuko, **please**."

"Now, Mai," he whispered as he pulled her close, embracing her. And it was so unexpected that she shouted in release, her arms closing around him again, her nails digging into his skin, her back bowing over the bed, her head thrown, eyes closed, her breath coming in broken bouts.

And he finally kissed her, tenderly following her with his own release.

oOo

"So I gather you like the idea?" Mai asked with a small purr of contentment as she ran her fingers against his chest, trailing the borders of the scar from Azula's fight. Possessive Zuko was always, always rough in bed. He shuddered at her light touch. She bit on his nipple.

"Mai, I don't think I can go for another round," he said hoarsely as she idly trailed her hand against his stomach. "I'm not — Agni — mmmm ——"

She smiled when she got him worked up enough. She stood up abruptly to go to the closet pulling out clothes, tossing the right set on the bed. "Get changed. We're taking a walk." She didn't see if he rose to comply. She trusted that he'd follow. Generic clothes, scarves to hide his scar. Ahh. She unpinned the crown. Late at night, no one was supposed to look for the Fire Lord anyway. It would reflect poorly on his skills if he couldn't step out for the evening.

As soon as she got dressed she found Zuko on the bed his mouth open, he had undressed, but he hadn't worn anything she'd picked yet. "Don't like your dress, soldier?"

He sighed as he stood up. She approached him lightly "I don't know how to put it on—"

Her hand to his balls stopped his excuse. He let out a whine through his lips as she clamped hard. "You've dressed me enough times, soldier. It's a dress. The Fire Lord's robes are dresses. Get used to it."

"Even the underwear, Mai?" he asked. She gave him a level stare. He sighed and stepped into them. She swat his hands away as she adjusted him in it. He gave a frustrated groan but tolerated her fingers on him while he rested his trembling hands on her shoulders for balance.

That done, she helped him with the dress. It was nice, flowing, and extremely feminine. It flared from his hips down to his ankles and it was bare from the clavicle, showing his slender shoulders, but was long sleeved to hide his muscular arms.

She unpinned the crown and ran her hands through his hair. "You smell like sweat and sex, soldier," she murmured. He swallowed a protest. She smiled at his restraint. She pulled the long scarf from the bed, the last addition from the clothing she had piled onto the bed. She draped it over his hair and then tried to arrange it to hide his scar.

"I'm never going to live it down if someone recognizes me," Zuko murmured as he looked at the mirror while Mai fussed over the details. People were going to remember the scar, but in the harbor, everyone was wearing one eye patch or the other. Even the female soldiers. So she'd settled on covering the scar trying to make it look like a fresh wound. Covered with a pretty little scarf like the ladies.

"Yet here you are." Mai smiled. She gripped him tightly to assure that he was still hard. He was. She pulled out two Dao swords from their resting place on his headboard and strapped them over the voluminous robes. It made for a nice contrast. "Don't worry, soldier. We'll go to the harbor. I'm pretty sure down there, no one **cares** what the Fire Lord looks like. And if they do, we can bribe or knife our way through it."

He sighed in resignation.

They ended up sneaking across the palace, across much of the town into much of the market district to get to the harbor. He halted when she pulled him across her. He finally realized where they were going. They had passed the area which was run by the Imperial board of revenue. There were red lamps made out of silk out in the front door showing clearly in the night.

"Come on, soldier, I'll buy you a drink," Mai whispered as they entered the wine house. She motioned for him to enter before her. He ducked into the low entrance and found a place in one of the low lying tables. She was grinning as she slid beside him.

"Aren't you worried bringing me here?" Zuko asked in a half-strangled, half-panicked voice.

Mai snorted, as she placed an order of wine before waiting for the patrons to approach them. "Don't be a dork. I'm pretty sure you could already teach them a thing or two about what they're doing on the floors. And nobody cares here, soldier. Here there's just money and need."

It was an utterly **male** establishment. It was overtly implied that though the women were offering wine and cups, it wasn't **all** that they were offering. Mai's hand remained on his thigh as the women came served them. It drove him mad, and continuously on the edge. She ran his hand over him like she didn't remember he was there, and she cupped him firmly when he was drinking.

And she made sure **everyone** knew exactly who he belonged to.

She was most possessive when the madame that was looking after guests came to the table to talk to them. "You would want two male lovers, yes?" The overly made up lady asked in the low tones that the houses used.

Mai smiled behind a fan that she'd brandished from her sleeves as she leaned forward in mock confidence. "One effeminate male for **both** of us. One that doesn't mind secrets and a little bit of play. I don't mind paying more coin if you assure me that he's clean."

The owner laughed. "All of our workers here are clean. But of course, my lady, I know exactly who you need." She served both her and Zuko a cup of sake before she left to procure for them what Mai requested.

oOo

In the end, Zuko did **exactly** what Mai wanted.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Current music:** The Creation of Man - The Scarlet Pimpernel
> 
> The Chinese invented prostitution in the Sung Dynasty. And they used red lamps t mark these so called "Wine Houses". Red light district meet Ancient China.
> 
> And I chickened out on the threesome at the last minute (It was too difficult for me to write). I had finally settled on a Jet/Zuko/Mai (after ruling out... a lot of threes, because there are a lot to rule out... Zuko gets around so much), and even wrote out the scenario how that was even possible... but well. It didn't happen. Mai wanted it to happen, and I wanted it to happen, but... well... inspiration was not coming. Mai got her wish but I have to imagine it instead. *sigh* Look:
> 
>   
> [ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v625/siuane/mildmannership/?action=view&current=037.jpg)   
> [ ](http://turtleyurtle1.livejournal.com/profile) [turtleyurtle1](http://turtleyurtle1.livejournal.com/)   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Mai was supposed to cross-dress, but since Zuko already had his fun, it was Mai's turn. Because seriously, Mai dressing male is less fun than Zuko dressing female.
> 
> We needed another smutty installation to the Control!verse. It was getting to be a bit too serious :p Constructive criticism on the smut scene is welcome. I had trouble writing the tension. -_-; Churning out reasonable smut is quite difficult. I can't believe that it was one of my goals: write SMUT for this pair up!
> 
> Fixed some tenses that I could find were glitching all over the place. Thanks [](http://yukinoomoni.livejournal.com/profile)[**yukinoomoni**](http://yukinoomoni.livejournal.com/). I still might have missed a couple of pesky verbs, please comment when you see them all over the place.
> 
> I also fixed some glitches in pronouns due to the fact that Mai and Zuko reversed at the last minute.
> 
>   
> RESOURCE:  
> [Ancient Chinese Contraceptives](http://kaleidoscope.cultural-china.com/en/117Kaleidoscope5933.html) because wwe always want to be thorough.  
> [Ancient Chinese Prostitution Houses](http://books.google.com/books?id=pHXGypflBLIC&pg=PA29&lpg=PA29&dq=Imperial+Board+of+Revenue,+displayed+a+red+light+to+inform&source=bl&ots=yLVA4iZc49&sig=Dm9N9NNSW6lFzTRmPaVPt40wod8&hl=en&ei=5FizTNHsHYLCcfec6MUN&sa=X&oi=book_result&ct=result&resnum=1&ved=0CBIQ6AEwAA#v=onepage&q&f=false) Book: Immoral Traffoc: Prostitution in India.


End file.
